Curse or Blessing
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy notices something is different about his body than others. His father tells him it's completely normal for a child of the sea. Nico/Percy slash mpreg Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Curse or Blessing || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Curse or Blessing – Percy's Curse is Nico's Blessing

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, mpreg, impregnation, kind of heat, pregnancy kink, BDSM, spanking, h/c, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Calypso, Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Calypso, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: During puberty, Percy noticed that he was leaning more toward the female side, his hips broad and feminine, earning him a lot of whistles. One day, after the Giant War, he goes to confront his father, ask him if there was something wrong with him. Nope, just the general blessing of the sea, granting him the sea's fertility and the ability to become pregnant. Percy, frustrated and mortified that yet something else was making him a freak, he locks himself into his cabin. His friends volunteer Nico to check on him and talk to Percy. Things take a... different turn.

This one is a birthday present for **Ever Winter Wood**'s sister! Happy birthday. ;)

**Curse or Blessing**

_Percy's Curse is Nico's Blessing_

Nico shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting in the 'emergency meeting circle' in the Zeus Cabin. Right of him were Jason and his new girlfriend Calypso. The two of them were being disgustingly cute ever since Leo dropped her off with a "We didn't work out, I'll head to New Rome to seduce Nico's sister and her boyfriend!" (not his words, but how it sounded in Nico's head anyway). Calypso had taken to the heroic, strong, handsome blonde and Jason could use the ego boost after Piper had broken up with him to be with Annabeth. So that was a thing now too. Piper and Annabeth. Percy Jackson was single. Of course he chose to break up with Annabeth _after_ Nico made a big show of acting like he was over Percy and had totally moved on from his 'minor crush'. Hah. Four years of being maddeningly in love with the guy didn't just go away after a week.

But apparently an important meeting between Percy and Poseidon after the Giant War had effectively ended the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. She had found comfort in Piper and for the first few weeks, just ignored Percy, still angry at the son of Poseidon.

After three months, everything had cooled down a little. Piper and Jason had broken up relatively shortly after the war, realizing after their reenacted memory-kiss that their relationship was only based on fake memories to begin with. Jason's hurt pride had been cured by Calypso, who worshiped him like a true Roman hero. Piper had gotten over it by helping Annabeth and over the weeks of eating ice-cream together and cursing boys, they had fallen in love.

"Okay, what are we doing here?", asked Grover slowly.

Nico grunted in agreement, turning to the satyr. Aside from Jason, Calypso, Piper and Annabeth, there was also another couple sitting with them – Grover and Juniper. The nymph was cuddled up to her satyr, making Nico realize once again just how lonely he was. It sucked, really. Watching all those happy couples all the time. Jason and Calypso, Piper and Annabeth, Grover and Juniper. And ever since befriending Will, Cecil and Lou after their shared mission, he also got to enjoy the Jake&amp;WillShow, as Lou had dubbed it so lovingly. Happy couples everywhere.

"Really?", asked Rachel, the one who had called in this meeting of happy couples plus Nico.

"Look, I have some pontifex duties to tend to, so... yeah, really", nodded Jason in agreement.

"We're all pretty busy, even three months after the war. Rebuilding, resorting, reconstructing, reconnecting. Reyna invited me over to New Rome next week", agreed Annabeth with a frown.

"It's about Percy. You know, your best friend. The one who barely showed his face at all since the war was over. Has _any_ of you spoken to him since he left camp again?", inquired Rachel.

"If I may remind you, Percy and I had hit kind of a bump in the road there after the war. And I don't even think it's about Tartarus anymore", sighed Annabeth with a glare.

"There's been a lot eating away on Percy", whispered Rachel softly. "I'm worried about him. He did everything he could for all of us, do you really not care about him?"

"Oh hush, that's not it!", chided Juniper. "Grover and I have a lot to do with the satyrs and nymphs around, most of all little Chuck. If something would be wrong, Percy would come to Grover."

"I for my part am still not on speaking terms with Mister Broken Promises", huffed Calypso.

"Babe, don't be like that. He did all he could in what little time he had", tried Jason to sooth before turning to Rachel. "And I'm a bit busy with building hundreds of temples, you know?"

"With Annie gone to work with Reyna next week, I'm stuck here taking all the leadership responsibilities on my own", countered Piper as Rachel turned to glare at her.

"That leaves you, Grumpy", stated Rachel, all attention on Nico.

Nico blinked as everyone stared at him accusingly. "W—What? No. No, I am very busy getting over Percy. Spending time with Percy is so not helpful there. No."

"So you love him, but you don't care enough to check on him?", chided Rachel disapprovingly.

"You're cheap, Dare. Really cheap", grunted Nico with a glare.

/break\

**This is the part where you have to go to my profile on AO3 to read the rest of the story because apparently some people seriously just solemnly go around FFNet with the goal of finding stuff to report. I never new Randall from "Recess" really existed and assumed this to be some kind of FFNet boogeyman, to be honest. Apparently, those "Critics" United really exist. Consider me surprised.  
**

**Link to my profile on AO3 is on my profile on FFNet! And here's the link to the story (just remove the -):  
**

**archieveofourown-.-o-r-g-/-works-/-3246839**

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
